Major Adversary
by suzie2b
Summary: Charley runs afoul of a major while out on a mission.


Disclaimer: _The Rat Patrol_ is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.

Major Adversary

By Suzie2b

Charley got out of the driver's side of the jeep in front of the medical tent in the camp at the oasis at Batna wadi. She quickly went inside and came out with two corpsmen and a stretcher. Her driver, Private Richard Morris, had been shot and seriously wounded when a German patrol took them by surprise. Once she saw to it that Richard was being cared for, Charley took the jeep to the motor pool and went to make her delivery to Major Winston.

The major took the two envelopes and looked at Charley critically. "What's a woman doing working as a courier forty kilometers behind enemy lines?"

Charley replied, "I'm with the volunteer service, sir. I was offered the job and I decided to take it."

Major Winston sat down at his desk and began to open one of the envelopes. "This is a war. Women don't belong out here … in any capacity. I suggest you head back to Ras Tanura before it gets much later."

"I would very much like to do that, sir, but my driver was badly wounded on the way here."

Winston looked at her over the top of his reading glasses. "What would you like me to do about it?"

Charley said, "Well, sir, I was hoping you could loan me a driver."

"You can drive, can't you?"

"Yes, sir, but…"

The major glared impatiently at her. "I don't have a man to spare! You took this job so I assume you don't need a babysitter! Now, you just told me you can drive! Let me reiterate and make it an order this time … leave now for Ras Tanura!"

Charley didn't flinch, but she did sigh as she said, "Yes, sir."

After leaving Major Winston, Charley went back to medical to check on Private Morris. Since he had just gone into surgery there was no news, so she went to the motor pool.

Charley sat down behind the wheel of the jeep and thought about her choices. She could head out alone and risk the wrath of her husband or call Ras Tanura for assistance. Neither choice was appealing.

A mechanic interrupted her thoughts as he said, "Jeep's gassed up and ready to go, ma'am." The young private gave her a concerned look. "You aren't going out there by yourself, are you?"

"I don't know. My driver was shot and can't make the return trip. I may not have a choice."

"Major won't give you a driver?"

Charley shook her head. "No. He said he doesn't have a man to spare."

The mechanic said, "Sounds like something he'd say. Can't you call your base for someone to come pick you up?"

Charley smiled. "Already thought of that. But I really don't want to break radio silence."

"You could send a coded message."

"I don't know code."

The mechanic gave her a grin. "Well, I do. And I have a code book too. Write down what you want to say and I'll send it."

################################

Hitch and Tully dropped Troy and Moffitt at headquarters before taking the jeeps to the motor pool. They had just finished giving their report to Captain Boggs when his aide knocked and walked in with a message. "This was just given to me, sir."

The captain took the piece of paper. "Thank you, corporal." He looked at the two sergeants and said, "We're done here, men. Good job out there." He began to read the message as they headed for the door. "Hold on a minute."

Troy and Moffitt turned back and Troy asked, "Something wrong, captain?"

Captain Boggs said, "Apparently Charley and Private Morris ran into trouble. The private was injured and won't be coming back here for a while. Major Winston has refused to loan Charley someone to drive and insists she drive herself back."

Moffitt frowned. "She was to make a delivery to Batna wadi. That's a good forty kilometers behind German lines, sir."

"Yes. She wants to know if she should drive herself or wait."

Troy asked, "Permission to go get her, captain."

Captain Boggs nodded. "I think that would be a good idea, sergeant. There's also a side note here from the radio operator. Whoever sent this message used an old code."

"You're thinking it could be a trap?"

"There's always that possibility. But the situation has Major Winston's attitude all over it. He's not what you'd call a 'people person.' Just be careful. I'll have a message sent using this code telling Charley to wait, just in case."

Troy and Moffitt found Hitch and Tully as they finished restocking the jeeps. Troy explained the situation and said, "The code that was used was an old one. Captain Boggs thinks it could be a trap."

Tully said, "Charley and Morris were mentioned by name. And Charley doesn't know code … old or new. Think she's in trouble?"

Moffitt said, "Chances are it's no more or less than the message said. No doubt Charley found someone to send the message in code so as not to break radio silence."

Troy said, "Are the jeeps ready to go?" Both privates nodded. "Then let's shake it."

################################

The mechanic, Private Alan Turner, found Charley still waiting at the jeep. "Just heard back from 'em, ma'am. You're supposed to wait hear. Someone is coming for you."

Charley gave him a relieved smile. "Okay. Thanks, private. A really appreciate it. And don't call me ma'am. My name's Charley."

The private grinned. "Yes, ma'am … I mean Charley. I'm Alan Turner. Have you eaten?"

Charley shook her head. "I don't think I should leave the motor pool. If Major Winston sees that I'm still here, he'll probably blow a gasket."

"Nah. The major never eats in the mess. His aide fixes him a tray and takes it to him in his tent … and he won't say anything about you still being here."

After eating her meal and avoiding everyone's stares, Charley was escorted back to her jeep. "I'm just going to wait here for my ride."

Alan said, "If you don't mind me saying so, Charley, a pretty lady like you shouldn't sit out here alone, especially after it gets dark. I'm off duty. I'd be willing to sit with you … just so no one bothers you."

Charley smiled. "Why thank you, Alan. I'd like the company."

By the time Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully got to the oasis at Batna wadi it was well after dark. They found Private Turner sitting on the hood of the jeep with a flashlight reading a comic book. He set the comic book aside and hopped off the hood to go meet them. "You guys here to pick up Charley?"

Tully looked at him. "Yeah. You know where she is?"

Alan pointed to the jeep. "In the back asleep."

Tully frowned. "In the jeep?"

"Yeah. She's afraid of what the major will say if he finds out she's still here after he told her she had to leave."

While Tully headed for the jeep, Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch stopped to talk to Turner. Troy said, "Any problems?"

Alan shrugged. "Nah. I just wanted to stay around so no one would bother her."

Moffitt smiled. "That was very thoughtful of you."

"A camp full of guys and one new woman could add up to trouble. I wanted to head it off before it happened."

Tully found Charley curled up under a blanket. He gently brushed her cheek with his fingers. "Hey, sweetheart." She sighed as she woke up and Tully smiled. "Hi."

Charley took Tully's hand and pulled herself up. She yawned and asked, "Did the captain send you guys?"

"Sure did. We left the base as soon as your message came through."

Charley stood up and Tully helped her out of the jeep. "Alan sent it for me."

They joined the others as Moffitt was saying, "It was an old code, but it worked."

Tully stuck his hand out. "Thanks for helping her out."

Alan took the offered hand and smiled. "Not a problem." He noticed Charley had her arms around Tully's waist. "You got a sweet deal when you found her."

Tully hugged Charley and grinned as he said, "I sure did."

Charley blushed. "Thank you, Alan. For everything."

Troy said, "Okay, let's see if we can get a couple of tents for the night."

When they got near Major Winston's tent, Charley stopped next to one of the generator powered light stanchions and said quietly, "I'll just wait out here. I managed to get on the major's bad side when I asked about a driver and I'm not even supposed to be here at this point."

"He's probably not even there this late, but why take the chance. Tully, you and Hitch wait out here with Charley. Moffitt and I will get the sleeping arrangements."

Troy and Moffitt went on into Major Winston's tent expecting to find his aide working late. However, it was the major who was working late. He looked up from his desk and returned the salute the two sergeants were giving. "What can I do for you?"

Troy replied, "Requesting tent assignments for me and my team, sir."

"A little late for that, isn't it sergeant?"

"We just arrived in camp, sir."

Major Winston asked impatiently, "Well, how many are on your 'team'?"

Troy replied, "Five. If there's space, we'd like two tents, sir."

The major grunted and reached for the clipboard his aide had left with him before retiring for the night. He started flipping through the pages and looked up again as a gust of wind pushed the tent flap aside. Major Winston dropped the clipboard on the desk as he stood. An angry frown darkened his face as he moved quickly around towards the door. "What in the _hell_ is she still doing here?" Troy and Moffitt looked at each other and followed the major outside as he roared, "I distinctly remember telling you to leave my camp some hours ago! In fact I made it an order!"

Charley's eyes got big and she took a step back as Major Winston stomped up to her, Tully, and Hitch. Instinctively, Tully stepped in front of Charley as Troy said, "Sir, Captain Boggs sent us to pick up Charley."

The major turned to face the sergeant. "And how did Captain Boggs get this information?"

"Radio, sir…"

Major Winston raged at Charley, who stayed out of sight behind Tully, "Are you telling me you broke radio silence instead of doing what I ordered you to do?"

Troy was trying to keep calm. "It was a coded message, sir. The captain doesn't want her driving alone through enemy territory."

The major looked at the four men and Charley, who was now peeking out from behind Tully. "Then take her go, sergeant!"

"We will, major. First thing in the morning."

Winston lowered his voice slightly. "If you wish to spend the night, that's your decision. But there is no tent for _her_ in this camp."

Moffitt said carefully, "Sir, with your permission … Charley has shared a tent with us before with no problems."

The major growled adamantly, "I said no, sergeant, and I meant it."

Troy looked Major Winston in the eye and said, "Then I guess we won't be needing that tent assignment … sir."

"I expect all of you to be gone at first light and I will be checking to make sure you are."

After the major stormed back to his tent, Charley stepped out from behind her husband and said quietly, "I'm sorry about this, guys. Maybe I should've just driven myself back to base and avoided all this."

Tully put an arm around her. "No, you did the right thing. You could've run into a German patrol out there."

Hitch said, "So, what are going to do? Sleep here in the motor pool or head out?"

Troy sighed. "It'll be safer if we get some sleep and leave in the morning."

################################

At first light Moffitt stood at the back of one of the jeeps looking down at Tully leaning against the jerry cans and Charley curled up under a blanket with her head in his lap, both sound asleep. He gave the private's shoulder a shake. "We need to get ready to go."

Tully opened his eyes. He yawned as he said, "Okay, I'm on my way." Moffitt smiled as he walked away. Tully looked at his sleeping wife and smiled as he pushed some hair off her face. "Time to wake up."

Charley sighed and mumbled, "Five more minutes."

Tully chuckled. "I think Troy and Moffitt want to get out of here before Major Winston checks to see if we're gone."

Charley's eyes popped open and she gasped as she suddenly remembered where they were. "Right … let's go."

As she sat up, Tully pulled her against him. "How 'bout a good morning kiss?"

Charley smiled and leaned in for their first kiss of the day. That's when Hitch walked by and said with a laugh, "Okay you two. It's the jeeps that need to get fired up."

When they got out of the jeep, Charley asked, "Do I have time to check on Private Morris before we leave?"

Troy heard the question and said, "You'll have to hurry. Soon as the jeeps are ready I want to get moving."

"I just want to make sure he's going to be okay."

"Tully, help Hitch with the jeeps." Troy looked at Moffitt knowing he'd keep the young woman on track. "Go to medical with Charley."

Charley went into the medical tent and asked about Private Morris. She was told that he would survive, but was still unconscious. Charley quickly wrote out a note for him and asked the nurse to give it to the private when he woke up.

As she met with Moffitt outside, they saw Private Turner being escorted in handcuffs by two guards. Charley hurried over before Moffitt could stop her and started walking next to him. "What happened, Alan?"

He glanced at her. "The major found out I sent that message for you. He says I broke some regulation by doing it. I'm gonna be court-martialed."

"I didn't say anything. I swear!"

Alan gave her a little smile. "I know it wasn't you, Charley."

One of the guards grabbed Charley by the arm and pushed her away. "That's enough!"

As she was propelled backward, Charley lost her balance and fell onto her back. Moffitt had been following and was there in an instant to help her up. "Are you all right?"

Charley brushed herself off. "Yeah, but Major Winston is going to court-martial Private Turner for helping me."

"Unfortunately, there isn't anything we can do about that." Moffitt gently took her arm to lead her away. "Come on. We have to get going."

Troy, Hitch, and Tully were waiting when Moffitt and Charley returned. Tully asked, "Is Morris going to be okay?"

Charley nodded. "Yeah. But Alan's been arrested for sending that message yesterday. I feel like it's my fault."

Troy sighed. "You didn't ask him to send that message, Charley."

Moffitt added, "And Major Winston has to prove that the private is guilty of wrong doing."

################################

The morning after they arrived back at base in Ras Tanura, Charley had delivered her detailed report to headquarters and hoped the facts would help Private Turner. She stopped and picked up her deliveries and set out on her daily routine.

It was just after noon when Charley met Tully on her way to lunch. "What are you doing here? I thought you guys were on escort duty."

Tully took her hand as he turned and fell into step beside her. "Got cancelled. Captain Boggs told us to take the day off." He grinned. "Why, am I ruining some secret meeting or something?"

Charley smiled. "Well, I will have to cancel that date with my boyfriend."

"That's a shame. I bet you two had all kinds of plans too."

"Yeah." Charley looked up at him with an impish grin. "How about after lunch we go home and I'll show you what those plans are?"

Tully stopped and looked down at her, grinning from ear to ear. "How about we eat later."

It was about three-thirty and Charley and Tully had just gotten dressed. They were discussing whether to eat at the café downstairs or go to the mess hall when there was a knock at the door. Charley opened it to find two MPs she didn't recognize. Before she could say anything, one of them said, "Is there a Charley Pettigrew here?"

"That would be me."

They looked at each other, then back at Charley. "Sorry, ma'am. We weren't expecting a woman."

Tully stepped up behind his wife. "What's going on?"

"We're here to arrest Charley Pettigrew."

Tully frowned and demanded, "On what charges?"

"Aiding and abetting one Private Alan Turner in the act of sending a message during radio silence. And because of those actions let the enemy know the location of Major Roger Winston's encampment."

"What! That's ridicules!"

"Sorry, we have our orders. We have to take her in."

Tully started to push Charley behind him, saying, "You're not taking her anywhere!"

Charley grabbed his arm to stop him from doing something he'd regret later. "No, Tully. The best way to handle this is for them to take me in."

"But…"

"They're only doing their job. I'll go with them and you go find out what exactly is going on." Charley stepped around him and put her wrists out. "Let's get this over with."

The MP said, "I don't think that'll be necessary, ma'am."

Tully gave Charley a quick kiss. "You won't be in there for long." He walked out with them and watched as she got into a jeep. After they drove away, Tully went in search of Troy and Moffitt.

He found Hitch in the first bar he came to and asked if he'd seen the two sergeants. Hitch said, "Not since we left Captain Boggs' office. Why? What's going on?"

Tully replied, "That Major Winston had Charley arrested because of that radio message."

"That's crazy!"

"Yeah, tell me about it. I need to find Troy and Moffitt."

Hitch tossed a few coins on the bar. "You go be with Charley. I'll go find them."

################################

After Hitch located Troy and Moffitt and had told them what Tully had said, their first stop was Captain Boggs' office. When he was told what had happened the captain said, "I just spoke to Major Gleason and Major Winston is in his office. Winston is saying that because of Charley's and Private Turner's negligence the German's discovered that his company was at the oasis at Batna wadi. They were attacked and forced to make a quick retreat, losing men and equipment."

Moffitt said, "But Charley is considered a civilian, sir. She can't be court-martialed."

"Major Winston intends to have her volunteer status revoked and send her back to the states to stand trial in civilian court."

Troy asked, "Is there anything we can do, captain?"

Boggs said, "Nothing I know of at the moment. I've sent Charley's report up to Major Gleason, which counters some of what Major Winston is saying. But it's his word against hers and Private Turner's. Who do you think a tribunal will believe?"

################################

Captain Nelson looked up from his paperwork when Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch walked in. He pointed to the door and said, "They're in there."

Troy asked, "Pettigrew give you any trouble?"

The captain smiled ever so slightly. "Neither one of them did."

They went back and found Tully and Charley sitting together on the cot in a cell.

Hitch grinned. "I thought it was against regulations for you to be in there with the prisoner?"

Tully stood up and smiled. "The captain said it would be easier to just let me in than it would be to keep me out."

Moffitt looked at Charley still sitting on the cot with her back against the wall. "How's she doing?"

"She's scared. Can the major really send Charley back to the states to stand trial?"

"I don't know. I've never heard of it happening. I suppose it depends on the crime."

A loud voice was heard from down the corridor. "What are you men doing here? No one should be talking to that prisoner! Especially not you four!"

Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch turned to see Major Winston, followed by Major Gleason, walking towards them. They saluted and Troy said, "Just paying a friendly visit, sir."

Winston realized that Tully was in the cell with his prisoner and bellowed, "And what in the hell is he doing in there?" Without waiting for an answer he continued, "Captain, open that cell and get that man out of there!"

Captain Nelson quickly moved to the door and unlocked it.

Tully remained inside. "I'd just as soon stay here, sir."

Major Winston was livid. "Are you going against my orders, private?"

"No, sir, just stating fact."

"Major Gleason has told me about your connection to my prisoner. I don't approve."

Tully spoke before he could stop himself. "Wasn't aware we needed your approval, sir."

Troy frowned, "Tully!"

He didn't flinch or take his eyes off the major as he said, "No disrespect intended … sir."

Before Winston could say anything more Major Gleason said, "Take your wife and go home, private. She is confined to quarters until this whole thing is cleared up."

Major Winston turned and glared at Gleason. "I don't like it, Tom! I want her held here so I know where she is!"

"I've confined her to quarters, Roger. Charley's no more a flight risk than Private Turner and you've confined him to quarters instead of putting him in jail."

Tully put an arm around Charley as they walked out of the cell and made sure he was between her and Winston. Charley looked at the major and said quietly, "Thank you, Major Gleason." She looked at the glaring Major Winston, but said nothing.

Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch walked home with Tully and Charley. When they got there Troy said, "Moffitt, let's go talk to Private Turner. Maybe he can shed some light on this mess. Hitch, stick around and keep an eye on things. That Major Winston has something against Charley. If he comes to talk to her, come and find us."

"Right, sarge."

################################

It wasn't hard to locate Private Turner. There were two guards outside the door of one of the visitors' quarters. Turner smiled a little when they were let in. "Nice to see a couple of friendly faces. How's Charley doing?"

Moffitt said, "Major Winston has her rather scared with his threats."

"Oh, they aren't threats, sergeant. Major Roger Winston doesn't make threats. If he says she's guilty, she's guilty whether she is or not."

"What makes you say that?"

Turner sat down on the bunk with a sigh. "I knew it would come up eventually … no matter how much the major tries to hide it."

Troy asked, "What's that?"

"He's my uncle."

Troy and Moffitt looked at each other with surprise. Moffitt said, "How did you manage to get assigned to Major Winston's unit?"

Turner said, "Luck of the draw really. When Uncle Roger found out that I was going into the army, he wasn't too pleased with me. He got upset that I waited to be drafted instead of joining up. He believes that anyone who would wait for the draft is a coward, so that was strike one. Then I get assigned to his unit and he tells me I'll go MIA if I tell anyone we're related. The fact that I didn't speak up and get myself reassigned somewhere else was strike two." The private shrugged. "No one in the family has ever had a good relationship with him anyway. Especially when anyone tried to stand up to him about the way he treated his wife."

Moffitt said, "May I ask what he did?"

"Nothing physical. The military has been his whole life since he was eighteen, even after he married my mom's sister. He always spent too much time away from home because of the military. He would be offered leave, but most of the time turned it down. Then the war started … and there's been no communication. Aunt Carol would write him letters two or three times a month and would get a short letter every once in a while in response. There were never any calls. Uncle Roger treated her more like a possession than a wife. Before the war, when his superior officer would force him home on leave for a week or so, he wanted nothing to do with the rest of the family. And when he left Aunt Carol would be depressed for weeks. He ignored birthdays, anniversaries, and holidays. How they stayed together as long as they did is a mystery. Aunt Carol finally had enough when he went six months without a word."

"So they're divorced?"

"Yeah, it was finalized a couple of months ago. Aunt Carol's lawyer had the divorce papers sent to him out here."

Troy said, "That's got to be rough on both of them."

Turner said, "Yeah. I don't think he's said one word about it to anyone. He sure didn't say anything to me. I found out from my mom and she says he didn't even question the divorce. You know, Uncle Roger changed after he signed those papers."

"Changed how?"

"He got meaner … if that's even possible. He used to just ignore the guys when he'd hear them talk about their letters from home and show pictures around. Now, if he sees one of the guys looking at a picture of a woman … any woman … he goes off on a tirade about how worthless women are in this world. He degrades them. Points out what he thinks are their faults. I've seen the way he treats the nurses in camp. It's not pretty. I've seen him push guys nearly to tears with what he says about a wife or girlfriend, or even someone's mother. I'm sure that's why he likes it out here … no women. Well, except for the nurses and he ignores them when he's not putting them down in some way. They avoid him like the plague. Charley didn't stand a chance when she showed up with her wounded driver. Uncle Roger has never liked strong women." Alan sighed. "I only wanted to help Charley out of a jam. I didn't know sending a coded message would be the same as breaking radio silence. This is strike three. I'll probably go MIA before the court-martial."

Troy and Moffitt looked at each other and Moffitt said, "Normally a coded message isn't considered breaking radio silence as long as it was a necessary move. There's something else going on here."

################################

Tully and Charley were trying to relax. They were on the bed holding each other. Tully asked quietly, "Want something to eat? We never did get lunch."

Charley shook her head against his chest. "Not hungry." She sighed. "What's going to happen, Tully?"

He kissed the top of her head. "I don't know, sweetheart. That Major Winston is one mean character. It's like he's out to get you whether you're guilty or not. And I know you aren't guilty."

There was a knock at the door. Tully pulled it open and Hitch said, "I just saw Major Winston and two guards coming this way. I'm going to go get Troy and Moffitt."

Tully nodded. "Thanks."

A couple minutes later there were several loud thumps on the door that sounded like a fist hitting it.

Tully opened it and faced Major Winston, who was flanked by two local MPs.

The major glared at Tully. "What are you doing here?"

Tully gave a quick salute. "I live here, sir."

Major Winston said to the guards, "Get him out of here while I question the prisoner. And I mean take him outside."

"Hey, wait just a darn second!"

One of the MPs said, "Come on, Pettigrew. Don't start any trouble. We don't want to have to arrest you."

Charley stepped up beside her husband. "They're right, Tully. Go on. I'll be okay."

Tully took a deep breath as he looked at her. "All right, but I'll just be outside. Yell if you need me."

Major Winston watched to be sure one of the guards made the private go out of the building while the second stayed at the door. Then he stepped inside the apartment, closed the door, and locked it.

Charley went to the table and sat down with a sigh. "What would you like to ask me, major?"

Winston frowned. "I want answers. I wasn't surprised when I was told that Private Turner had broken regulations. It was probably easy for someone like you to manipulate him."

"Someone like me?"

"You're a German, aren't you? Or perhaps a sympathizer?"

Charley was indignant. "Where did you get that information? I am no such thing!"

Major Winston smiled. "Of course you are. You have both Major Gleason and Captain Boggs believing your volunteer courier story. They like you. You even married an American GI so no one would suspect you." He leaned on the table with his hands balled into fists. "It's your fault that the German's found my encampment. That message led them right to us. It's your fault that men were killed."

Charley looked up at the major and said quietly, "You're looking for someone to blame, aren't you? You made a mistake and don't want to take responsibility. You want someone you can send away. Someone you can make disappear."

The major's fists hit the tabletop with enough force to make it shudder on its legs and Charley jumped. "I do not make mistakes!" She got to her feet and started for the door, but Major Winston grabbed her arm and flung her back into the chair, nearly knocking it over. "You and that worthless excuse for a private will be the ones to take responsibility!"

Charley saw that the major was losing control. "Sir, I think you should leave now."

"I will leave when I'm damn good and ready!"

Charley stood up again. "I have nothing more to say." She was trying to keep her voice calm as anger and fear grew inside her. "You have no right to treat me like this and this is not a jail cell. This is my home and I'm telling you to leave."

The major's fist struck Charley across the face hard enough to knock her off her feet. A moment later the doorknob clattered as the MP said, "Major Winston? Sir, is everything all right?"

Charley was getting to her feet as the major called, "Everything's fine!"

"You should unlock the door, sir!"

"I said everything is fine! Now leave us alone! I'm trying to get answers!"

Charley's face burned where his fist had connected with her cheek and she could taste blood in her mouth as she screamed, "Tully, help me!"

Major Winston said, "Don't be stupid, woman! No one will help you as long as I'm here. You're all alike, aren't you? You lure a man into your bed. Make him believe anything with you wiles."

Charley backed slowly towards the dresser. "Are you crazy? What are you talking about?"

"I trusted a woman once. Gave her everything she wanted, but all I got from her was demands. 'When are you coming home?' When's your next leave?' She showed me that women cannot be trusted. When you get tired of a man, you discard them like yesterday's trash. Everything you say is a lie!"

Suddenly the door opened and Tully was standing there with the key in his hand. Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and the two MPs surrounded him. The major turned and Charley lunged for the pistol in the top dresser drawer.

By the time Major Winston turned back, Charley had the gun and was slamming the clip home. "What are you going to do? Shoot me?"

Charley released the safety and chambered a round. "If I have to."

Winston chuckled. "You do know what will happen to you if you murder a major, don't you?"

Major Gleason's calm voice said, "It wouldn't be murder. From the look of that bruise forming on her face and the bloodied lip, I'd say it would be self-defense." Winston swung around to face his fellow major. "It's over, Roger. We know what really happened."

"No, Tom…"

"The German's discovered your whereabouts because you got too cocky out there and stayed in one place too long. You yourself countermanded orders to move to a fresh location. Now you want someone to take the blame for you. You'd court-martial your own nephew and ruin an innocent woman to keep yourself out of trouble. Are you going to blame your divorce on them too? Why can't you admit that you need help, Roger?"

Major Winston suddenly grabbed for the gun in Charley's hands. They struggled for several seconds before a shot rang out and the major slowly fell to the floor.

Tully moved quickly to Charley's side and eased the pistol out of her trembling hands. He clicked the safety on and set the gun on the dresser before he took her into his arms as she started to cry. He whispered, "It's all over now."

Troy checked on Major Winston. "He's still alive. Someone go for an ambulance."

################################

Tully took Charley to medical. X-rays showed there was no fracture to her cheekbone or eye socket, but the bruise and black eye was going to be painful for a while. Luckily, her swollen, split lip didn't need stitches.

When they were finished, Charley and Tully went outside, where Major Gleason, Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch were waiting. The major asked, "Everything all right?"

Charley nodded. "Nothing's broken, but I don't think anyone's going to want to look at me for a while." She hesitated, then asked, "So, what's going to happen to Major Winston now?"

Gleason said, "As soon as he's recovered enough, he'll get a psychiatric evaluation. Then he'll be sent stateside to get the help he needs."

"How did you figure out what was going on with him?"

Troy said, "Moffitt and I had a talk with Private Turner. Found out a few things about Major Winston. We took that information to Major Gleason, who contacted Major Winston's aide, and we were able to put two and two together."

Major Gleason said, "Roger never should have married. In all the years I've known him I've never understood why he did. He treated that woman like an object he owned. The divorce was the last straw. He had lost control. He's decided that women are all out to get him. You, Charley, doing what is normally considered a man's job in this war, then asking him for a driver … and not leaving after he'd ordered you too, was more than he could handle. When the Germans attacked his encampment, he felt he had to blame someone. He couldn't believe it was his own doing. He refused to admit that he was falling apart."

Charley sighed. "So this _is_ my fault."

Tully held her close as the major said, "No, you did nothing wrong, Charley. It was going to happen eventually. You just came along at the wrong time doing your job and being yourself."

"What happens with Private Turner?"

Major Gleason said, "He's been released from custody and he's on his way back to his unit with a new code book. He's a smart young man and there's no reason to think he won't go far in the army."

Charley nodded. "That's good. Do you think the major would have really court-martialed his own nephew?"

"I don't know. Major Winston needed someone to take the fall and if he used that radio message as an excuse, he would have to use the private as well."

"Well, I'm just glad it's over, sir."

Major Gleason smiled. "Not quite yet it isn't. I have your report on what happened at the encampment, but I'd like a report on the incident here and what happened when you were alone with Major Winston. No rush. Sometime within the next few days will be fine."

Charley nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Now I have work waiting for me."

The four soldiers saluted and the major returned it as he turned to go to headquarters.

Troy sighed. "Well, now that things are back to normal I think I'll go get a beer."

Moffitt smiled. "Care for some company?"

"Sure. What about you, Hitch?"

He smiled as he looked at Tully and Charley. "I could use a beer. How about you two?"

Tully said, "Thanks, but not this time. It's been a long day and I think we'll be heading home."

They watched them walk away and Charley said, "Tully, I'm hungry."

He smiled. "What are you hungry for?"

Charley shrugged. "I don't know. As long as I have a face that resembles half a beach ball I'm not sure I want to be seen in public."

Tully gently kissed the corner of her mouth that was uninjured. "You are and will always be the most beautiful woman in the world to me." Her smile was a little crooked as he continued, "But we haven't eaten since breakfast, so how about one of Cookie's special grilled cheese sandwiches before we head home. And if anyone in the mess hall doesn't like the most beautiful face in the world, they can just find somewhere else to eat."

Tully held Charley close as they walked towards the mess hall and Charley said, "Think there'll be any chocolate pudding?"


End file.
